1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processing of geological data and more particularly to a system for three-dimensional analysis and visualization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Analysis and visualization of data relating to oil and gas exploration generally involve custom software tools that have specific, narrow functionality. Much of the analysis of data still requires human interpretation of ambiguous information. When the operator makes a decision on the proper interpretation of image data, that information is generally restricted to the particular interpretive tool on which the operator is currently working and does hot propagate to other software tools. Likewise, sharing between physical locations may be difficult, which can raise issues where experts from various disciplines are not co-located, but have a need for cooperation.